kurozukafandomcom-20200214-history
Asuka
Asuka is the third episode of the anime Kurozuka. Episode Description Kuro awakes in the forest only to realize the entire world has changed. Upon entering a crumbled city in search of Kuromitsu, he becomes entangled with the rebel Haniwa's movement, thus becoming a target of the Red Imperial Army. Episode Summary In the city of Asuka, the Red Imperial Army, now a military like faction, storms the alley way, killing people in hiding. Meanwhile Kuro wanders through the fog covered forest. He thinks he sees Kuromitsu before in the fog but she disappears as the fog dissipates. Kuro keeps moving, eventually reaching the edge of the forest by morning. He approaches the edge and looks down the forest path to where the forest ends and the ruined city begins. Rai is with a client, trying to get information from him about the Red Imperial Army's manhunt. After the client leaves she goes outside to smoke a cigarette and talk to Karuta. Rai informs him that she hasn't learned anything new and leaves to go try to find more info while Karuta goes to look for new recruits. Kuro walks around the city confused and climbs to the top of a lamp post for a better look. Karuta notices Kuro on the lamp and calls for him to come down. asks Karuta where he is. Karuta tells him he's in Asuka and notices Kuro's swords to which he asks if Kuro is an antique collector. While talking someone steals Kuro's sword and he immediately decides to find it. Karuta agrees to help Kuro find his sword which takes them to the auction. At the auction Kuro forcefully takes his sword back causing Karuta to have to cool the situation before it gets out of hand. Karuta get's Kuro's sword and will only give it back to him if he comes with him to get a drink. Kuro and Karuta go to Sakafune, a bar on top of a stone spire. Karuta tells Kuro of The Great Disaster and while he listens Kuro has a vision of Kuromitsu telling him of The Great Disaster on top of a desolated building. When she finishes she is gunned down by hail of bullets. Kuro awakens from his vision screaming in the bar. A chopper flies over the city and released a blue sack from its hull. From the sack a behemoth rises and starts to slaughter the citizens of Asuka. As people try to run they're stopped by members of the Red Imperial Army lead by Arashiyama. The soldiers spread out through the city, gunning down citizens in the streets and busting down doors to get the ones hiding indoors. Rai calls Karuta to inform him of the Red Army's attack on the city, causing the bar to go into lockdown mode. The lights in the bar are turned off and everyone hides in a hidden area behind a digital mural. As the Red Army enters the bar and looks around, Karuta and Kuro watch as one of the soldiers approach the Mural. Just as the soldiers turn to leave and Karuta thinks they're safe Kuro leaves the mirror and starts killing the Red Army soldiers using his powers. Once they're all dispatched of Arashiyama appears and cuts down Kuro using his bare hands. After Arashiyama leaves, Kuro near death approaches a Red Army soldier and drinks their blood. Karuta watches as Kuro drinks the blood. Category:Episodes